A Tribute To One Shots
by GuardianVampire13
Summary: A bunch of Hunger Games one shots. Most likely all cannon. Please R&R!
1. Capitol Laws

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

"Good morning, Peeta," she said, rolling over to face me. I smiled politely.

"Good morning, Lilly," I said. I stood, grabbed a shirt and pair of shorts. I walked to the bathroom, and slumped against the wall. I was ecstatic to learn that my parents had survived the bombing of 12, but then they told me the found the _perfect_ Capitol girl for me to marry. I remembered the day my world had ended all too well.

_Flashback!_

_"Peeta!" my mom called, running through the masses of people._

_"Mom!" I called, running up to her. She wrapped her arms around me. "How did you get here?" I asked._

_"We were escorted to the Capitol right before that shrew blew out the force field around the arena. And we found the nicest lady. And her daughter is searching for a famous groom," she said, raising her eyebrows at me. Crap, she means for me to be this chicks 'famous groom.' _

"_What?" I asked._

_"You are marrying Lilly. That's her name," she said._

_"But I love Katniss. I want to marry her," I said, trying to reason with her._

_"I don't care! You are marrying her, and that's final!" she said, grabbing my arm, and leading me away._

_End Flashback_

"Peeta! Come out of there. We have to leave for the president's house in fifteen minutes!" Lilly called through the door. I sighed.

"Yes," I called back, pulling on my shirt. Since then, I wasn't even allowed to paint, watch, or even talk to Katniss. I walked out of the bathroom, and pulled on a pair of shoes. Two weeks, that's all of the freedom I had left. In two weeks I was to be married to this girl, the girl I had know for about a month.

"Let's go!" she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door. She walked us along the four block trek we had to get to the president's manor. The guards stopped us at the gate.

"Your business?" the guard asked.

"We've been summoned by President Paylor," Lilly said.

"Names?" he asked.

"Lilly Resendue and Peeta Mellark," she replied, twinkling

"Sorry," he said, looking at his list, "there is no Lilly Resendue on the list. You may not enter. Peeta Mellark, continue forward." I nodded thanks to the guard, and pried Lilly's fingers from my arm.

"Later," I said, walking forward. I glanced back to see my shocked fiancée looking after me. I guess she expected me to fight for her, to order she be let in with me, like I would have done for Katniss. Like I had done for Katniss.

I walked through the manor, searching for the conference room where everyone was meeting. I had no idea what the meeting was about, or who was coming. I looked into the next room, and saw Paylor sitting at the end of a conference table.

"Ah, Peeta, come on in," she said, gesturing to a chair next to a man I never thought I'd see again.

"Finnick?" I asked, the glint in his eye to familiar to be anyone else.

"Hey, Peeta," he said, leaning back in his chair. I looked around the table at those who were already present. Cinna, Portia, my prep team, and Rue. My eyes paused on the last two faces. One I knew, the other I could see traces of the love of my life in.

"Prim!" I said. She shot straight up, and jumped over the table, launching herself at me.

"Peeta!" she squealed. I wrapped my arms around her small waist. Her arms wrapped around my neck. She pulled back and looked at me. "Did you know it is the weirdest feeling being brought back to life? It doesn't really hurt, it kinda feels like you're being dumped into a tub full of jelly," she said, giggling.

"Really?" I asked, setting her down. She gestured to the man she was sitting next to.

"Peeta, this is my father, Ret Everdeen," she said. The man stood, and walked around the table.

"Hello, Peeta. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," he said, shaking my hand.

"Thank you sir," I said, returning the gesture.

"Peeta? That's your name?" a small voice called from the far side of the conference table. I turned to see Rue with her bright brown eyes looking at me.

"Yeah, and you're Rue, right?" I said. She nodded.

"Is Katniss coming?" she asked. I only shook my head.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since she shot down Coin," I said.

"What? Why? Where have you been?" Prim asked.

"Four blocks away, living in the pre-arranged marriage my mother has force upon me," I said glumly.

"Since when have you listened to what you're mother when it comes to Katniss? Why not just flee the Capitol? She's gotta be waiting for you out there! In Thirteen I used to wake up to her running that pearl across her lips, thinking of you! And you just left her? After her sister died and her mother drifted away from her? What is wrong with you!" Prim exploded.

"I tried, Prim, believe me, I've tried. If getting out of this city without my mother catching me were possible, I'd be married to her by now. But it's not. I can't get away from her. And this fan girl I'm being forced to marry for my mother's social status won't let me out of her sight for more than ten minutes," I yelled, near tears. "I just hope she's okay."

A muffled scream came from the doorway, and we all turned to see Annie, holding a newborn baby. "Finnick!" she squealed. Finnick pushed back his chair, and ran to his widowed wife. He pulled her and their child into a tight embrace. "How is this possible?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair, and over his face.

"A new technology that Beetee has been working on in Three. This is the most we were able to bring back, and it might be absolutely it," Paylor said.

"What do you mean 'absolutely it'? Do you mean that you can't bring anybody else back?" Cinna asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean, Cinna. I'm sorry," she replied.

"It's alright," he replied, giving her a faint smile.

"Daddy? Prim? Rue? Is that really you?" a faint voice asked. Katniss's voice.

"Katniss! Hey honey," Ret said, running up to his daughter, wrapping his arms around her. Tears welled up in both their eyes, and Rue, Prim, and Cinna came up to, and hugged them in a group hug. I slid back into the far chair, watching the happy scene from afar. I smiled slightly, watching how happy she was to have her family back.

"Ret? Prim? Oh my God!" came the voice of Katniss's mother. There was no one here for me, no one but Katniss's joy.

"I had them invite you," a gruff voice said in my ear. The smell of alcohol enveloped me, and I turned to see Haymitch standing next to me, bottle in hand. "I knew about your whole arranged marriage, and knew you would want to at least see her one last time. I was hoping that you would buck up and beg for her forgiveness. Which I don't doubt would happen," he said, plopping down in the seat next to me.

"She won't forgive me, I know she won't," I said, watching her hug each person individually.

"You haven't seen that girl when you are in reach, but not quite. She just about goes mad," he replied.

"I'll try. But promise me that if she's so mad she attacks me, let her. I deserve it, and if she's so mad she'll never take me back, there is a good chance she'll kill me, and I won't have to marry Lilly Resendue." I said her name as though it was a poison that left a bad taste in my mouth.

"We can only hope," he said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Peeta? Is that you? God damn it, where the hell have you been?" Katniss asked, running over to me, and wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her waist, and pulled her close, inhaling her rich, earthy scent.

"Sorry, my dear, sweet mother is forcing me to marry a fan girl. But now that we are all gathered here, I believe that the president might be able to free me from both this engagement, and the Capitol," I said, sending a pleading look towards Paylor.

"Sorry, but I can't get you out of the capitol while you are engaged. But I have an interesting fact for you. You can't be engaged while married anywhere in Panem, but you can get married while engaged. The second both the bride and groom say 'I do', any engagements are broken, and the newlyweds may choose to move to any district they please," Paylor said, winking.

"Is it true that you only need a high ranking government official and at least two witnesses to get married in the Capitol," Cinna asked, the wheels in his brilliant mind turning.

"It is. In fact, I believe we can wed you two right now, if you want," Paylor said, facing us.

"Um, I just have one question," I said, and everyone looked at me as if I were insane. Everybody in Panem knew how much I wanted to marry Katniss.

"And what would that be?" Katniss asked, a frown on her face.

"Can my mother interfere with us leaving if were newlyweds? I KNOW I don't want to live in the Capitol, and I'm fairly sure my bride-to-be doesn't either," I said, tightening my hold on her.

"No, the laws of Panem say that every couple has the right to leave the Capitol at any time, as long as they are not wanted criminals," Paylor replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? I want to be married to this woman right now!" I demanded a smile on my face.

"Alright. Katniss Everdeen, do you take Peeta Mellark to be your lawfully wedded husband? And all of the other crap I feel no need to say?" she asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Um, no duh," she said, making a face.

"And you Peeta? Do you take Katniss Everdeen to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes ma'am," I said, snapping my hand up in salute.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Come sign this fancy piece of paper, then you can kiss your bride." Both of us jumped up and ran over, scribbling our names on the paper, then I pulled her close.

"Now, I kiss the bride," I said, leaning my head in to kiss my new wife. This kiss was glorious, the best of all of our other kisses. Perhaps because this kiss bound us together for eternity, the kiss that lead us to forever.

I pulled away, and looked at the others in the room. "All aboard for District Twelve," I said with a devilish smile, holding my wife close against my chest. But she wriggled out, and ran up to Cinna.

"Goodbye, Cinna," she whispered.

"I'll call you tomorrow. I know you don't design clothes anymore, but I like talking to you," he said, ruffling her hair as he hugged her back.

She let him go and went over to Rue. "That was a very pretty song you sang to me as I died," she said, wrapping her arms around her.

Katniss hugged her back. "It's a lullaby. And after you died, you looked like you were sleeping. It fit."

"Bye, Katniss. I'll miss you," she whispered into her ear.

"I'll visit, I promise," Katniss said, smiling. Then she stood, and walked with unconscious grace back to me. "Let's go home," she said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

Her dad smiled, picking up Prim, and grabbing Mrs. Everdeen's hand. "I couldn't agree more," he said.

"I turned, and saw our favorite drunk man still sitting at the table. "Haymitch?" I asked.

"I'll be along in a week or so. Got some unfinished business here," he replied in his gruff voice.

"Alright then, goodbye everyone. And thank you, President Paylor, for the glorious wedding you put on for us," I said, waving. Katniss and I lead the way to the front gate, where I was not surprised to see my ex-fiancée sitting outside of the gate, waiting for me.

"Lilly, what a pleasant surprise to see you here," I said, pulling Katniss in tighter.

"What do you mean, surprise? I am your fiancée after all," she said, nervously eyeing Katniss as she returned the stare with a murderous glare of her own.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry to tell you this, but we are no longer engaged. You see, anywhere and everywhere in Panem, it is impossible to be engaged while married. And you see this lovely woman on my arm? Well, she just so happens to be my wife. I'm so sorry, but I am no one's fiancé, only Katniss's husband," I said, in the most high and proper tone I could, only to end up sounding like an ancient British person. but the look on Lilly's face put a little puddle in the way of my parade, but with Katniss by my side, I jumped that puddle, and continued on my way to the train station, determined to leave the Capitol for good.

"I think that went well," Katniss said cheerfully, almost skipping with joy.

"I do believe it did," I replied. Then a thought occurred to me. "You know, in the Capitol, it's tradition to go on something called a 'honey moon', where you go on a trip of some sort, and spend some time away from home. What are going to do for ours?" I asked.

She raised her eyes mischievously. "Take a different train car, and lock the doors on both ends," she said, smiling evilly.

"I like that idea," I purred into her ear.

-(This is my beautiful line, tremble in jealousy)-

"Where do you think you are going with her?" came the sharp voice of my mother as we entered the train station.

"I think I'm going to go home with her, and live my life happily in Twelve," I calmly replied.

"You can't leave the Capitol if engaged to a Capitol girl. It's the law," she snapped, grabbing m arm and trying to pull me out of the station.

"If your going to go political on me, I'll go political on you. It is illegal for you to interfere on newlyweds moving to the district of their choice. Also, did you know that when you marry, all engagements are broken?" I said. My mother just stared at me, shell shocked.

"You didn't," she hissed, her nails digging into my skin. I gently pried them from my arm, and walked over to the train, practically carrying Katniss.

"Oh yes, Mother, I did," I said, pulling the door closed. I set Katniss down on the closest couch, and locked the doors that lead to our compartment.

And so began the best week-long journey of my life.

**What do you think? what was your personal fave part? Mine? My beautiful line. Sorry it's a little non-detailed, I needed to finish this before I lost my train of thought, and I am REALLY tired. So, yeah. The usual, no flaming, people with deep voices fan girl screaming, blah blah blah. Review.**

**~Isabelle~**


	2. A Letter To Prim, Poem Style

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

**This one kinda started out as a poem for Mulan, then a poem for Katniss's thoughts, then a letter to dead Prim. My random thoughts.**

I am a disgrace

I have to hide

On the inside

On the outside

I am perfect

On the inside

I'm not to be a bride

This isn't right

Walking away from the light

Into the dark

Over to you

But to him

To him is the light

To him is right

Please Prim

Tell me which way to go

With or away from the Snow

I know what he'll say

"Come with me this way"

He'd tell me to go from the light

To run from the Snow

But may I have a choice?

Can I melt the Snow

And still run in the light?

Please Prim

Tell me where I belong

In the trees

Singing a song?

In the city

Filled with smog?

Where I can fly

Or where I'm stuck below the trees?

Dear Prim

I know now

Where I belong

I belong with the song

Where I belong

Where I can fly

Thank you, Sister

You are the best

Now let your weary head rest

I know I'll see you some day

When all of the others

Have washed away

Say hi to Dad

Tell him I'm well

Tell him I'm happy

And Buttercup just as well

**Well? What do you think. I know, my second poem. Just leave me a review, telling me whether or not to stop writing these things that have to rhyme. I have no idea who she picked. I think it might have been Gale, but I'm not sure.**

**~Isabelle~**

**PS I don't own Prim, or Buttercup. They are the only ones that really identify with Hunger Games. WHICH I DON'T OWN!**


End file.
